Doom of Umbridge
by Death7270
Summary: The 'Trio' will have their revenge on Umbridge. Expect every fetish you can and can't imagine. Squick to the extreme. Literal Draco bashing. Trio/Harem. B-mod Futa. All warnings. Not for the faint of heart. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly. She had a terrible back ache and her hips hurt something horrible. She wondered why she was sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, and then remembered.

Carefully she got up from the bed. The rod between her legs twitched and began to stir when she saw the mess she had made.

Hermione was not one to get embarrassed often, but even she blushed bright red at the fact that she had been so active during the previous night.

4 Slytherin boys lay curled up in the foetal position shivering. Several, possibly 9 Slytherin girls were scattered around the room, all had their legs locked wide open from last night's effort. One or two were moaning and groaning. Bowlegged beauties.

But she could only smile at her pride and joy. There in the middle of her bed lay Draco Malfoy, arse up and unconscious. He was tied down with silk like straps to all posts of the four poster bead, his untanned butt propped up high by pillows. The bed was ruined again. The mattress ripped in several places.

She leaned closer and noticed his legs seamed at odd angles, defiantly dislocated or hopefully broken from the pounding she gave him. Madam Pomfry would have her work cut out for her this week.

However what impressed her most was the amount of thick white cum that covered everything, and was still dripping out of him, pooled on the floor, up on the walls and even a few bits of the ceiling.

She saw the holes in the floor and walls were she had relieved some pressure before last night's main event.

She sighed heavily, and went next door.

* * *

Harry sat awake at his desk, 5 of the schools hottest girls lay asleep on the bed behind him. Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Susan bones, Daphne greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

While Hermione prided herself on raping the most Slytherins, boys or girls. But Harry always got the best. Her rod stirred at the sight of Ginny curled up asleep.

"Oh no you don't, that magical dick of yours would kill her." Harry whispered.

"Not as sweetly as yours already has." Hermione said back.

He was bigger than any other guy, naturally, in the school. 6 inchs soft, 9 inches hard. But she had magically created hers in his image only way bigger.

A slight scream was heard from Ron's room.

"Can we talk" Harry asked.

"But I haven't had my morning orgasm and Ginny's made me so hard" She clapped her hands and a young boy appeared before her. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk.

The boy could have been no more than a 4th year. Dressed in a short sleeve night shirt and nothing more. His cock limp, his body shivering. Hermione walked towards him slowly. She put both hands on his shoulders and pushed gently. Instantly the boy fell to his knees before her. In a swift sudden movement she sunk all 10 inches of her throbbing she-meat down the boys throat, her eyes glazing over immediately. She came, the boy would have died if Harry hadn't pulled her off him. Cum spewed out of her rod dosing everything. She began to sulk.

Unlike normal cum it had been magiced especially by Hermione to suit her needs. Almost like milk, but acted like thicken cream and honey, easy to shoot but clung to anything, or anyone. She usually made it taste like strawberry's or chocolate at will. But in this case, the boy begin a slimy Slytherin it had be flavoured to be rotten egg, scented with garlic.

Harry dodged most of the spray, but the wall behind the boy was ruined. Hermione blushed for the second time and apologised profusely. Then grabbed the boy from the safety of Harry's arms and gave him a super cum enema.

Harry rolled his eyes again as Hermione withdrew, now thankfully limp, from the poor lad. the boy grabbed his ass but nothing came out. Hermione winked and the boy disappeared.

"That's new, I expected it to come gushing out" Harry said handing her a spare robe.

"And what ruin your floor, no it's got a constipation time delay 7 minutes after his second class starts it will pop like normal." she smiled "I've warned them before but if he doesn't want to wear diapers today it's his fault."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Hermione sat next to Harry and waited, absently fingering her pussy.

"Well, i was going to ask for your help" He said

"Sure what with." pulling her wand from behind her ear and magicing her cock away.

"I want to fuck Umbridge into submission."

"Nice, what can i do."

"Be my 2nd"

"What about Ron?"

"Nah, after his brothers left he doesn't want anything to do with her."

"Ok.

There was a scream from Ron's room again.

"Who's he doing?" Hermione queried,

"He and Hagrid have got Luna and the Parvati twins over. Every time Hagrid cums they all scream for some reason."

A scream erupted from Hermione's room.

"Malfoy's awake. Did you know he has a 7 inch cock?"

"No, i thought maybe 8-9 considering Slyth girls love him like a god."

"Nah only 7. Still a good size just not impressive."

"Considering you sport a 10 inch baseball bat"

"Only when i want to. God I don't know how you guys walk around all the time with something like that between your legs. If you wore tight jeans then I could understand your showing off your bulge but school robes mean you see nothing.

"It's a guy thing Hermione" Harry said reaching over to pat her on the head.

"I'd wish you'd stop that. I'm not some dog."

Harry smiled "but you are a bitch". The door opened and Ron walked in followed by Hagrid.

"Oi, what's all the screaming" Ron asked tying a robe around him.

"Just Malfoy" Hermione answered jumping up to give him a kiss. "Is that for me Hagid?"

Hagrid blushed. Trying to hide his enormous boner. Being half giant had its perks as well as problems.

12 inches long 4 inches thick. Balls as big as real coconuts with enough cum to impregnate the whole school twice over (at least). Hagrid's stamina was legendary, and that was the problem once hard it stayed hard even if he came three times in a row.

"Mione' I'm frozen stiff by your beauty" he joked.

"Oh Hagrid that one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me." Jumping into his arms, wrapping her hands round his neck and letting him guide his cock into her hole.

"Oi you two" Harry shouted "take it next door,"

"Leave them be" Ron said sitting with a splash "Hermione's been sitting here right"

Harry smiled and nodded as Ron scooted over to the next seat. At 8 inches he was the smallest of the trio, But what he lacked in size he made up for in kink. Willing to do anything with a girl even more than Hermione would dare.

"27 times Hagrid came. The twins look like their 8 months pregnant. Luna won't be joining us tonight, she's disciplining about a dozen puffs. The ones that put up the anti-quibbler posters last week."

Harry shuddered. Compared to Luna, Ron was a saint. She was a skilled dom that could make even the toughest dominatrix beg for mercy. He would pray for their souls.

A long deep satisfied groan came from the other side of the room followed by Hermonies scream. Finally limp Hagrid left the trio to head back to his hut to plough some other fields.

Hermione limped over dripping 5 times worse than before, patting a slight bulge on her stomach.

"Never more than once, but what a man" she said sitting down in her seat. Ron giggled but stopped when she punched his shoulder.

"Now as I was saying before Umbridge is going to be mine."

"Let Luna have her" Ron said throwing up his arms.

"Followed repeatedly by Hagrid" Hermione added.

Harry held up his hand to quiet his companions "I was thinking centaurs."

* * *

The morning went slowly. Harry dressed and went to a late breakfast. Ron went back to his room to help the girls get back to theirs.

Hermione begrudgingly, at Harry's request, went and put away her toys. That entailed kicking the lay about out. Patching up the worst of the damage so that the school medi-witch wouldn't take it out on her ass. AGAIN.

Draco she left. Using a simple bone pinning spell so he could at least limp. Hermione then threw him into the corridor naked. A cleaning spell or two fixed the worst of the mess. The damage to the bed was a little harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

By lunch time the trio had finalised their plans. Neville walked in mid-way arm in arm with Luna. She and Neville had become somewhat of an item of late. While harry knew Luna would never truly be tamed Neville had made a good try at it. To Harry his methods were quite sadistic almost as bad as Luna's. But while Luna was more into the physical aspect of pain Neville was a master at psychological control. He already had a small harem of subservient Ravenclaws. At whilst this never showed through to the majority of the public. His dumb kid was all for show.

Harry often mused what would happen to Bellatrix Lestrange should Neville ever get his hands on her. Harry shuddered. Harry also wondered, being both doms, if their relationship would truly last. He figured that as long as Luna had a sexual outlet it would last. If it was just Luna and Neville then things would probably go from bad to downright pure evil pretty fast.

He patted Neville on the shoulder and gave a polite peck on the check to Luna. The trio then filled the new arrivals in on their plans. Both Neville and Luna gave good feedback.

The plan was simple. Corner Umbridge, take her to a secluded spot, most likely the room of requirement. Then secret Orion, a centaur Hermione had befriended. Who also by chance had a grudge against Umbridge for killing his brother when she was head of the anti-centaur board.

Once they were all alone. Sit back and watch Orion rape Umbridge. Once done. Clean up. And leave her some place public.

* * *

That night harry lay in bed with Hermione. At the foot of the bed was Millicent Bulstrode not much of a looked but a sweat tight fuck. Harry had enjoyed her sweet honey pot whilst Hermione had gone to work on her arse.

It had not been the first time they had done so. Harry could remember the year before when they had hunted Millicent down. She had been a virgin. A year on and there was hardly a virgin boy or girl in the Slytherin ranks.

Hogwarts knew that if Harry wanted you, spread your legs or Herminie would. Millicent had been a good example. The girls knew Harry was a lover. But since he had no interest in guys Hermione had made sure to deflower them in his stead.

Snape had run away when Hermione came out of the third year dorm. She was of the mindset that if you get them young they will not be a problem later on. Of course she applied this lesson regularly to be sure.

She used a sugar and stick approach. First the Slyth would wake up in the middle of the night with Hermione wrapped around him. Shed then invite him to have his way with her. Afterwards she would say something like "well now you've had your turn its now mine cutie" she would the magic a cock and proceed to rape them till dawn.

By now she could walk into the dorms cock and all. Mount anyone and be mounted by another. When she was finished with the first the one that had mounted her would receive her wrath and another would take his place until his turn came. Obedience, simple and pure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Harry left the room dropping a cum covered set of red lace bra and panties on the petrified form of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin glared daggers at Harry.

"Sorry Malfoy, when she came to see me I just could not resist."

Harry leant down and searched Draco's top pocket. Retrieving a handkerchief.

"I mean, who wouldn't with a body like hers."

Harry wiped the sweat off his chest and finished up rubbing a the last of the juices off his still erect cock. before tossing the cloth over Malfoy's face.

"So very tight. not anymore thought,"

Harry left, waving his wand absently at Malfoy releasing the spells.

Instantly Draco got up and ran into the room.

Harry was halfway down the hall when her heard Draco scream.

"MUM!"

* * *

Luna cleaned the last few specks of blood off Neville's face. She had already apologised profusely.

The 6th year Hufflepuff they had been attending to had been a virgin. When Luna had forcefully broken the girl a few droplets had fallen on Neville's chin as he was eating her out.

Neville lifted the girl's legs over his shoulder as Luna continued to ride the girls face whilst also cleaning Neville's face. It was an interesting position to say the least and Neville came hard. Pulling out, a young 5th year claw knelt before him ad cleaned the mix of blood and cum from his semi erect cock with her mouth. Neville rewarded the girl with a pat on the head followed by a scratch behind the ear.

Like a cat she purred. Luna came hard screaming at the puff what a bitch she was. Instantly the claw girl rushed to clean her mistress. Luna rewarded the girl the same way Neville had. Sated Luna sat down next to Neville. Clapping her hands 4 strong burley looking Gryffindor 7th years walked in. Faces concealed behind rubber masks. Luna snapped her fingers towards the puff.

Instantly the 4 hoods descended on the poor girl and began fingering, prodding and fucking every available hole. The subservient claw curled up at Neville feet.

* * *

Ron did not care who he fucked, just that someone was available. He was a pig in bed and would soil anyone boy or girl he could lay his hands on. He had made a big show of it 6 months ago, stealing the virginity of every Gryffindor firsty before Harry did. Harry was appalled. Minors were never his thing.

14 and older.

After leaving Narcissa Malfoy stuffed with 4 good helpings of his spunk he had gone to check on what Ron was up to. Harry found him I the common room. What looked like a 2nd year was having a go at his cock while he read the daily prophet. The poor girl looked distressed to Harry and not in a good way. Harry went over and sat across from his friend. The girl made to stroke Harry, but he waved her away and she went back to sucking Ron off. She had skill but mostly likely because Ron had beaten it into her.

"Ron we have to talk"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

To describe harry one would most probably say he was strong confident and powerful.

Rita simply watched her quick quill describe him as OH god Oh god oh god.

She felt him pulse with in her. I torrent of hot spunk began to fill her already overflowing pussy.

He was an absolute monster. A beautiful devil. Ever since the tri wizard cup she had suffered wrath.

Whenever he felt the need he would simply use her like a tissue and throw her away afterwards. After 2 years of pounding her arse was moulded perfectly for his use.

Sad really. Normally she would do the fucking. But Harry was her boss now and forever.

With one last hard thrust she felt the last spurt of his cum. He stepped back and apperated away. Leaving her bent over her couch. Thick cum dripping onto the floor.

The quick quote quill stopped after writing. "I am his bitch, please use me again soon".

* * *

Hermione finished her work out.

The 7th year Gryffindor beaters may be dumb as paint but their bats were huge. She smiled at her little joke.

She showered washing her perspiration and their fluids from her body.

The Slytherin 5th year made sure her back was clean. Sadly, for him, his tool was not large enough to clean her arse so she refilled his.

She just sent the boy away when Harry apperated onto the couch.

"I wouldn't sit their if I was you" she smirked to him.

"After what I've had to do in my life your fluids or even another boy's fluids, or even blood, vomit or shit. I can deal with it"

Hermione deflated. And sat in the wet patch beside him.

"What brings you to my play pen harry?"

"Well I was I the neighbourhood, having just taken my Ron frustrations out on Rita when I thought it would be nice to chat with you."

"You are not putting your bad boy into me after that bitch, not even if it would feel the best."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the nose "I really do wish to just talk"

* * *

Hermione crawled towards the door, her legs were numb from the waist down.

"If that's 'just want to talk' then I don't think I could survive 'I just want to fuck'."

Hermione steadied herself by pulling herself up the door. She turned and looked at Harry, fully dressed not a hair out place, nor any sign that he'd just spent the last 3 hours fucking his best friend.

Hermione was still panting and trudged over to the couch, copious amounts of his fluid running down her thighs and dripping on the floor.

"Well as I was say" Harry looked at her "before I was crudely interrupted."

Hermonie fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Ron looked down and cringed. His bed was a mess.

Two of the four posts had been ripped off when Hagrid had used them for support. The sheets were ripped to shreds by either of the twins. This was not even taking into account the amount of cum that was now ingrained into the mattress.

Ron sighed, he was hopeless at cleaning or repair charms but tried any way. The sheets had to be banished and that only revealed that his mattress had been literally fucked through. He screwed up his nose in concentration and finished the repairs.

Exhausted he sat back down in his chair and let one of the girls resume pleasuring him. Harry never liked the fact that he got his kicks from whomever or whatever was available. He had come to him whilst he was trying to read the paper in the Gryffindor common room.

They had spoken for a while until Harry began nagging him about fucking all the younger years. Ron figured he was just jealous that he was getting virgins and Harry was just getting his left overs. Ron smirked to himself. He had beaten Harry to every 1st year's twat and asshole.

But the conversation had gone from nagging to a test of skills. Harry had grabbed his current play thing and had begun stroking her to release. The girl, HIS girl had the audacity to moan in pleasure as Harry finger fucked her.

Ron had tried to grab her back but Harry had placed him into a full body bind and levitated him back into his chair. Over the next half an hour Harry had made that BITCH cum seven times and he had not even used his cock. Ron had been furious.

Then Harry had ASKED the little tart if it was OK to fuck her.

And she had said yes. YES. She was HIS girl and that little floozy had said yes without his permission.

Ron had to sit and watch as Harry had eased into her and gently made passionate love. Ron knew she was tight and she had screamed every time he had used her. But she never screamed for Harry and Ron knew, even though he hated the fact, that Harry was much bigger than him.

One hour, two hours. Ron had lost count as Harry brought her off time after time after time. Then just as it was coming to lunch he came. Filling that traitorous little CUNT with a gallon of the BOY-WHO-FUCKED-UP-VOLDY.

She was a gibbering mess burnt from so much pleasure. Harry just simply stood up, holding her in his arms. And made his big final speech.

"Ron" The body bind broken "If you play with another youngling, that means anyone under third year in ANY house, that includes the Slytherins. I will not only cut your dick off. I will take you out to the centaurs and tell them what you did to Betty."

Harry had then stormed off taking his ex-slave with him. Ron had been told that Harry had brought the girl up to the girl's dormitory and had placed her in bed. Kissed her and then apperated away.

Ron had stayed in the common room. The few who had been watching the show Harry had put on began to disperse.

Ron clapped his hands and four of his girls came running. Two were below the age set. Ron informed them of the new rules and dismissed the younglings. Ron knew Harry would make good on his threat. He had borne witness to Harry dispensing said punishment to another boy he had warned similarly.

A 7th year Ravenclaw that had a fondness for implementing actual rape fantasies. Ron could feel the sympathetic pain the boy had gone through. Madam Pomfrey could not reattach the appendage. But that did not scare him the most. Telling the centaurs of what he did to Betty would be a fate worse than death for him.

So after leaving the common room he had grabbed several of his older 7th year slaves and had gone to his room to relax and get used to playing second fiddle to Harry once more. Ron figured that if he maintained his presence on the 3rd year younglings he had already started on by 4th year he could reclaim his power and right to their tight holes.

Smiling at how smart he was he watched two of his girls try to swallow a third uo their cunts.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

It was coming to the Christmas holidays. Everyone was packing up and getting ready to head home for the winter holiday break. Harry had tossed up what to do. It was his 5th year. He would have another two years at Hogwarts after this.

Would he come back for his 6th and 7th if not he might join the Twins in their shop or he might try his hand at professional Quidditch. The idea of becoming an Auror did still intrigue him but his days of fighting the 'dork lord' were numbered. It would be mano-a-mano sometime soon into the future he could feel it in his very core.

And if he was to die, which he figured was 50/50 did he really want to spend his last years in school or on some Caribbean beach tossing back margaritas while having a girl on each limb (his dream fantasy 3 sets of twins or a set of 6 identical hyper busty bimbos at his beck and call one for each hand, one for each foot. One for his dick and one for his face).

He was looking forward to going 'home' as he had gotten permission from Dumbledore to stay with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. It had taken some extreme blackmail to get such freedom. He had threatened to reveal what Professor Trelawney had told him one night.

* * *

That was a fun evening. He had taken a few of the Hogwarts female staff sailing on his cock and after providing an intense orgasm Sibil had let loose 'The Prophecy'.

Aside from Sybill Trelawney (Prof. Divination – Straight up) he had had Septima Vector (Prof. Arithmancy – Submissive Play), Aurora Sinistra (Prof. Astronomy – Anal), Rolanda Hooch (Flying – Domination Play), Charity Burbage (Prof. Muggle Studies – Versatile), Bathsheda Babbling (Prof. Ancient Runes – Anal).

He had had to memory charm the others, losing only 5 minutes of what was a wonderful evening but they didn't mind and consented. He had gone off to blackmail Dumbles the next morning and had found him in bed with Pomona Sprout (Prof. Herbology), Irma Pince (The Librarian) and Poppy Pomfrey (Prof. Healing + Matron).

Harry had sworn he would release said prophecy to the world if he was not permitted to do as he liked.

Needless to say once Dumbles knew he knew 'The Prophesy' he had slouched defeated and let harry have his way. Dumbles had to then forcefully erase his partner's memories and Harry had added the scene to his list of blackmail for later.

Leaving the headmasters bedroom he had tracked down Charity Burbage, he had found out that the Muggle Studies teacher was an expert in Muggle style sex. A rarity in the magical world. He had spent the rest of the day celebrating his freedom with her and even added to his own repertoire.

Thought she had no idea why Harry had been so excited.

* * *

Today with only the weekend before heading 'home' Harry was getting all his girls into order.

He was not possessive. He did not make slaves like Ron, nor had trained concubines (near enough to slaves) like Hermione or Luna. He had fuck buddies. Girls (only) that he had regular intimate contact with. Some had other boys or girls they played with without him and some even had actual boyfriends. Mostly they all knew they could not lay claim to Harry.

He was neither jealous nor callous. It was a turn on sometimes when the girl(s) he was with talked about how many guys they had or said how much better he was than their other lovers (I mean who woundn't with complements like that).

And when one of his fuck friends found a partner they wanted to stay with he never pressured them into staying or playing with him again. If they came back that was totally cool.

He knew there were some girls he loved. And that there were some girls he just simply fucked. He also had a few he punished but it was never rape. He was no hypocrite either (he hoped). He lived and fucked freely.

He disliked what Ron did and would hold his word. He had warned Hermione not to stray into the 3rd year dorms. But she also lived by that rule of 4th year and up. Her columbines were all willing playthings.

Luna and Neville were more stricter on only playing with 5th year and above. Luna being a 4th year herself. They both felt that breaking a younger person was beneath their skills and both seemed to have a liking for the older aged.

Age, race, species never really worried Harry. Gender he preferred females. Only on a few of the rarest of occasions had he ever delved into the male sex. Threesomes and moresomes were fine. Gang bangs and touching and the occasional fondle between guys was ok but active deliberate male on male love, was not his thing.

He wrote the last of his little love letters and sent them off. Turing into little pink paper aeroplanes they hunted down his sex friends.

He had simply written that he was going home and that he wished them well but not to rely too much on him being available in the New Year. He hoped to settle with his one true first and last love.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Tonks was getting ready for the winter holidays. Harry would be coming and she had taken leave for the entire time he was away from Hogwarts. They had hit it off in his first year (her 7th) after he had found her balling her eyes out after Charlie Weasley dumped her for a Gryffindor slag that would put out more often.

Harry was a fresh faced kid that had really perked her up. She had confided in him and him her. It was a match made in heaven. No sexual pressure as he had not even hit puberty at the time. He never asked her to change, well come to think of it, he did ask for her to change into her 'natural' self. Something no one had ever asked of her aside from her mum and dad.

She spilled her guts about all her partners and boyfriends and assholes. He endured the explicit, generally blushing or begging her to not go into detail.

He was not a perve and never asked for more details either. She could open up to him quite well.

Rarer was when he spoke of his life before Hogwarts and his learning of the Wizarding World. She would always shut up and listen until he was done speaking. Usually breaking down himself and letting the tears flow.

Once he had told of how he had been beaten until broken by his bastard Uncle. Whipped and cut over a long weekend he had actually needed hospital attention but his uncle knew a back alley vet that would fix up people no questions asked.

Feeling brave he had stripped to his boxers and she had seen the scars from that time and others.

Tonks figured that was when she wanted to become an Auror, up until that time she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. But after seeing those burns, cuts and long term bruises. She wanted to be able to stop that from happening ever again to others but more importantly to him.

They had met just after his battle with the mountain troll and their friendship had gone strongly until the encounter with the shade of Voldemort at years end.

He had changed after that fight. It was as if he grew up all in one go. He had killed a man and it had affected him not as he though it should, he liked it, enjoyed making Voldemort pay. But it was not righteous anger at the slaying of his parents but pure hate at having been put with his abusive relatives.

He considered himself a killer, a monster, now no different from the one who too his family.

Tonks had comforted him in the only way she thought she was good at.

* * *

Whilst in the hospital wing she had slipped inside the night before his return to 'home'. Changing into her natural self she crawled into the bed. She did not feel this was wrong even with him being 7 years her junior.

He had woken at her touch. He had hard eyes but when she kissed him his eyes sparkled again. She wanted him and he wanted her.

It was messy. He, like most virgin's, came fast under her skill full hand. Then after a little while he was ready for more. He had dominated her then. Taking her like a real man. Deep and hard. She had thrashed and bucked and wanted so much to scream.

His seed was thick and not yet formed like it would in later years to come. But it filled her and coated her insides.

It was nearly 4 in the morning when she had snuck back to her dorm. She had left him after he had fallen asleep inside her, completely exhausted and spent. Comically she had tripped over on the way out falling ass up. He had woken, shot up and looked at her bent over on the floor, robes spread, his copious amount of seed dripping from her well used pussy.

She will never forget the smile he had on his face then. Like all was right with the world and he was a little child happy and content. She had wriggled her ass and smiled back letting more of his fluids seep out.

He laid back down and drifted off. She returned to her dorm and masturbated till the dawn came unable to sleep. Occasionally dipping her hand into her, to scoop out and taste him and herself. A heady and delicious mix.

* * *

They had parted ways, but they kept in touch by owl post. He berated her for leaving him in a messed bed a week later. Apparently when Madam Pomfrey had come to check, his bed was a mix of fluids. She had had strong words with him about masturbating in her sheets.

Over the next 3 years she trained to be an Auror. She learnt of his exploits and conquests. She in return told him of hers and sent him a few moving wizard pictures of her own encounters. It was a relationship they were both happy with.

No longer seeking boyfriends or long term commitments, Tonks' partners were purely for sexual use. She waited for the time they could be together again.

Harry always said he wanted her for himself, commonly using the expression his "first and last love" in his letters to her.

At the start of this year (his 5th at Hogwarts) she had arrived at the Dursley's to take him to the order headquarters. She had been furious at the state he was in, the abuse had not ceased and he had not informed her that it had been continuing.

She had gone to storm off and murder those pricks in the room below but he had stopped her. Using all his strength (weakened from the malnosrishment he had suffered the past few weeks) he had forced her onto the bed.

It was quick but in the time they had they fucked like rabbits on that tiny bed of his. It had eased her temper, but she made a solemn wizards oath that she would have revenge on those bastards that were his family.

Once at the Grimmauld Place, safe and protected, fed by the Weasley matriarch he grew strong again.

He had claimed her every night they were there. Having not seen him in person for 3 years she had noted that he had filled out nicely and his technique had improved greatly.

Sadly he had to go to Hogwarts and she had to go to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Now it was the holidays. Tonks waited with anticipation for the train to arrive. When it did she jumped up and down on the spot. Impatient as always she missed Moody glare at her. She saw 'the trio'. Ron surrounded by girls (many looked younger than him). Hermione was flanked by what looked like 2 7th years. Tall and strapping lads that would have at one time made Tonks drool.

But she wanted and knew she had Harry.

Harry was alone and walked apart from his other friends. He saw Tonks and ran to her. A quick kiss and a grab at her breast let her know he wanted her there and then. If they had time he would have taken her into the station's toilets for a quickie.

She cupped his large erection hidden beneath his robes

"Soon my love." She whispered in his ear causing him to buck into her palm.

They headed back to Grimmauld Place with all the Weasley's in tow. Sirius was happy to see him. He gave his godson a bear hug that may have put Hagrid's to shame.

The man looked better than he had. Molly's cooking most likely the reason. Harry had heard from Remus that Sirius had hooked up with Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance both single female order members. Though no details were given or asked for. Remus had said that he was getting annoyed smelling the scents of the two girls on his oldest living friend.

At dinner Tonks had learned of the other members of the trio's actions. She was thankful that Harry had put Ron in his place and was awestruck by what Hermione had been doing. She also learned from the twins, like she always figured, that Harry was top dog at Hogwarts before they had run off.

After dinner was an order meeting and the 'kids' (as Molly called them) were sent away. Tonks was annoyed at the loss and had wanted to break in one of the new mattresses Sirius had brought to replace the old ones.

Whilst occupied at the meeting, Ginny tried to claim Harry, she accosted him in his room as he was changing from his robes to Muggle clothes. Harry had refused her. He had played many a time with her at Hogwarts or at 'The Burrow' and she was an excellent lay.

When Tonks came to join him she had found Ginny forcing herself onto him.

She had become furious and had started laying into the young girl (verbally). Harry had stopped her. Instead he offered Ginny a chance and a Wizards Oath. If she survived Tonks she could be his solely. Tonks had been shocked but Harry had winked at her. Ginny of course accepted. After the whole diary incident and make up sex afterwards she had wanted to be his and only his, she had put up with sharing him during the school year but wanted him all to herself.

Ginny had gone to the bed and undressed. Harry watched and felt slightly revolted when she wiggled her butt as if trying far too hard to be seductive.

Harry had then whispered a reminder to Tonks about their earlier conversation on how Hermione was dealing with problem people.

Tonks cackled to herself. If Ginny could survive what she was about to do to her then she deserved Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Tonks morphed.

She turned her hair long and blue, her boobs another cup size or two larger and changed her clit into a Hagrid sized penis. She also increased her actual body size by about a foot and a half to compensate and she subconsciously doubled her muscle density. She hoped she would not have to worry about balancing whilst on the bed but she would need the added size/strength to supply the blood needed for the monster now between her legs.

Taking a step forward she realised she had not taken off her clothes. They ripped all in one go. Ginny turned around at the sound and screamed as Tonk tripped and fell towards her. A wall of cock racing at her face.

After a few moments noting she had not been crushed, Ginny opened her eyes and almost screamed again.

"Hello Ginny" Tonks said inches from the petrified girls face, her extra-long arms either side supporting her from crushing the now tiny girl "Say hello to my little friend."

Tonks thrust. The tip pushed and entered with ease not because Ginny was ready but because of the strength of Tonks' body. She figured she could fuck through concrete with the amount of density she had turned her muscles into.

Being a metamorph she did not have to be turned on to hold the erection, but she was. Tonks had imagined a steel rod was up the shaft and it looked it as it pumped into the girl.

Ginny screamed. When she had made the deal moments before it had been a magical pack between her, Tonks and Harry. If she surrendered even subconsciously she would never have another chance like this.

As Tonks pushed into her Ginny could feel the muscle of that inhuman cock coil like snakes. It was so painful she willed lube to flow willed with all her might.

It was accidental magic Tonks knew, when Ginny became super slick. A lubricating spell no doubt. Unimpeded Tonks began to thrust and fuck harder and harder. Ginny screamed but held onto the sheets for dear life, clawing and ripping the fabric.

Tonks morphed little bumps and ripples into the skin of her member. Ginny groaned as she felt the additions rub her clit.

To Ginny it was like a battering ram. With the lube it was not so painful but the monster cock was still massive. It was splitting her in two. Not even Hagrid was as big as this or as powerful. Every thrust let the tip bump against her cervix.

Tonks was enjoying herself. She had never done this as such. She had been a boy, been a man, had a cock but never morphed to have sex in such a form. It was new and so exciting. And since she had used her clit at the basis for this she felt every contour of every contact as it slid in and out of the girl beneath her.

* * *

Tonks groaned. It was fantastic. She began to morph a large void where her bladder was. She filled it with about 3 pints of saliva like white goo that could imitate cum. She connected her urethra with the tip of her clit. Ready, she waited.

Ginny was on the verge of passing out. She was sore and felt used. She clung onto the fact that she would be Harry's if she could holdout. With all her might she squeezed her legs together pushing Tonks back as far as she could.

It was no use. Ginny curled her legs up and tried to force her back. Tonks growled at the tightness and the attempt. Grabbing Ginny's legs, she tossed up whether to put them over her shoulders and really deep pound the insolent twat. Realising that Ginny's short legs would never reach over her now massive shoulders she grabbed the girls hips instead, adding a touch more bulk to her body she stood on the bed.

In one go she spun Ginny from face up to face down, all the time while on her mammoth futa cock. Still standing legs braced. Tonks wrapped one massive hand around Ginny's waist and used it to pump Ginny's body onto her clit dick. The other she used to grab onto the roof of the four poster bed so she would not fall.

Ginny screamed at the force. The power, the passion, she lost and came like her life really did depend on it. With a flash of white light Tonks knew the oath was sealed, with a final mega pump she came herself forcing the cum substitute into the defeated teen.

To Tonks the feeling felt like taking a long hard piss after a good fuck, the goo shot out of her clit dick and the pressure forced its way into the girl's womb. Tonks let Ginny drop to the bed and sprayed a few more ropes of the fake cum over her body.

Sated she walked over to Harry and with her super strength picked him up and sat him on her outstretched prick. She kissed him rough and hard. Harry had struggled at the odd situation but fell into the kiss. Tonks clit dick was the only thing holding him up as both her hands grabbed the chandelier before she over balanced and fell.

To Harry it was not horrifying having his girlfriend (Tonk was his girlfriend) walk/fuck around with a dick (and a bigger dick at that than him). He knew she was still Tonks, a girl, a woman. Same as he knew Hermione was not turning into a guy just attaching a cock to her body.

He kissed and fondled one of Tonks' muscular boobs. It had been an odd feeling sitting on that rod. He could feel the strength and power that tool held. He could also feel Ginny's juices still coated the tool.

"That felt great Harry. Never knew it would feel like that. Would have done that a few times before."

Harry chucked "You were awesome Nym."

"Want to fuck Harry?" Thrusting her hips forward and inadvertently pushing her cock through the wall behind him.

"Maybe, but only because it is you. Could we try smaller first." He put on puppy dog eyes.

Tonks giggled "Harry's got kink. I meant normal silly, but I wouldn't mind playing around like this some time I've just had enough of this for now. Time for some subservientness to my master and his own mammoth cock."

Tonks said this while morphing back, loosing height and density. The clit dick deflating and returning to normal. Harry kissed her. Trying not to inhale too much of the cascading blue hair she still sported.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Hermione was lonely.

She had no play things here and with the Twins running off back to the Burrow she did not have even them to keep her company.

Harry was with Tonks and they were getting reacquainted in his locked and silenced room. Ginny had been missing since the order meeting.

She still had several serves of her cock potion (a non-spell equivalent she could use over the holidays) and had a few other interesting potions just in case the mood arose but it was no good if she did not have a partner.

She did not even contemplate Ron for a moment. Fucking him would be wrong on so many levels. Molly had suggested she and Ron get to know each other better. Ron had visibly shuddered when he had heard that and Hermione had almost been sick.

Manu years ago they had once tried to get along but had failed quite badly. Ron was evil and she, well she considered herself more mean than evil.

Her mind drifted to Remus and the other members residing in the house.

Sirius was taken. She had looked in on his fun with Hestia and Emmeline. She did not have any desire or want to join them, he was happy and looked to love the girls he was with and she just wanted a lay. But Remus was free.

* * *

He was seated in the library, reading a book on Muggle camping. Hermione knew that Remus knew of what she, Ron and Harry got up to at Hogwarts. She also knew he disliked age differences. Tonks had told how difficult a plaything he was, but once he got going he was brutal. His werewolf blood would boil and he would literally mate you was how she described her encounter with the beast man.

Hermione decided to try her luck. Stripping off her panties and getting herself wet with thoughts of what may cum. She walked in and leaned over his shoulder.

"Hiya Remes"

Remus cringed at the nickname she had taken to using for him.

"What can I do for you my dear..." he paused and sniffed the air smelling the scent of arousal "that does not involve sex."

Hermione pouted "Well I could not sleep and I was looking for someone to..."

"Fuck." He smiled "Not me. You may be hot, wet and well-endowed up top but I am way too old for you."

"Awe Remes you're not too old. I mean I've had far older than you and I bet you have the stamina to keep up with me. I mean you're not impotent or something are you?"

Remus cringed. Hermione had gone with the 'make you feel so useless that you feel the need to prove yourself tactic'. She straddled his legs taking the book from his hands.

"I mean you can do it? You're not that old are you?" She rubbed into him, her fluids dripping onto his robes. The muskiness filling the room.

To Remus he knew what she was doing but the werewolf in him wanted to prove her wrong regardless. Unable to stop himself he grabbed her threw her to the floor and ripped his robes away.

She watched in awe as his beautiful and thick 8 inch prick was revealed. Quickly she spread her legs and flipped up the short Muggle skirt she had been wearing. Remus lowered himself to her. Not happy with the position he turned her over so she was on all fours.

Happy, he pushed into her from behind. Doggy style was always his favourite.

Hermione was not totally ready and when he entered her she cried out. When he began to hump and thrust a million miles a minute she just simply tried to hold on. Slowly over the next half hour she warmed to the sex.

He never stopped, never broke pace. Constant non-stop fucking. No foreplay, no words of affection. He was going to breed her. But first he was going to prove how good a mate he was.

* * *

Hermione was getting raw, but was gushing her 49th orgasm. Nearly 4 hours of this. Her knees were chaffed but her core was almost bleeding from his continuous assault. She did not ask him to stop.

She had wanted this, wanted sex like this for a long time. It was a good pain. On her 50th orgasm he stopped. Forcing her against the ground her thrust once twice, three times and came.

Rope after rope of thick cum entered her. It filled her. Coated every surface. Eased the sting of her burning love tunnel. Remus continued to cum for nearly 3 minutes. Unloading his balls into the girl who had dared challenge his prowess.

He made her his. Breeded her well and was putting her away wet.

He got up off her. Cleaned his body and robe with a quick spell. Then returned to his chair and book. Happy and content he looked down at Hermione. A panting gooey mess on the floor. Unable to move, unable to do anything but stare up at him.

Remus figured if he felt like it he might try her arse after he finished the next chapter, an interesting series of articles on what to do if you encounter wolves while camping in the wilderness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Tonks came and then had to apologise. She had forgotten to change the internal structure of her body back to normal.

When she had orgasmed, as Harry had eaten her out, she had lost control of her power to control her bladder (because of the change, she normally had perfect bladder control even during sex). Her body had automatically forced a sizable amount of the fake cum goo out.

With Harry's face where it was he was probably the first male ever to have a female bukkake. He was covered from head to toe in the substance. Undeterred he had licked and scooped as much as he could into his mouth.

It had no taste as such. He reasoned that it was an amalgam of saliva and breast milk. Her metamorphic abilities did not create from thin air only altered what the body could do. All in all, it looked and felt like a good facsimile of the real thing.

"Sorry Harry" She said hiding her head beneath a pillow.

"Not to worry Nym" Wiping the rest off his upper body "Good copy of the real stuff, saliva and breast milk?"

"Plus a drop of natural lube to thicken."

"Well add a touch or salt or sweat and it would also taste like the real thing."

"And just how would you know." In a stern voice

"I don't dabble often if ever Nym." In similar voice.

"Well time for food nearly 8am. Knowing Molly she will be knocking on the door in 15 minutes for breakfast."

"I wonder how Ginny is going?"

"Well the oath will keep her from being possessive but she will still be allowed to fuck you if you should want. As for her actual state, last I checked she was still passed out on your bed. Good thing we came to my room. Would have been awful fucking in that messed up bed."

"True, but now yours is now no better. And Sirius had brought all new mattresses too. How are you going to explain the hole in the wall?"

"Who mwah (me), don't you mean you? It's your room after all."

Harry smirked "Ok, how this. Sirius/Molly. After fucking and creaming Ginny, Tonks still as an 8ft tall muscle bound Amazonian shemale with a foot and a half cock accidently rammed said cock through the wall while kissing me. What you think?"

Tonks hit him. "How about, we say. I fell and put my hand through the wall by mistake and I will fix it as soon as I can but since magic repair spells don't work here it may be some time until then."

"Sounds good, not perfect but good. Why do repairo spells not work here?"

"The old magic has seeped into the building from over a century of witches and wizards constantly using their powers and it builds up to the point it overrides weak magic like repairo. If I was very powerful like Dumbledoor. or you, I could just cast a super over powered repairo and fix it fine. Or if I was like Bill Weasley I could just carve a rune and repair it like that. But I kind of failed runes so I cannot cover it up."

Tonks pouted.

* * *

Harry reclined and watched the love of his life beat herself up over not being as strong magically as she wished, He was reading her surface thoughts though he would never reveal that he was (or could), lest she stop playing strip poker with him.

She should really learn a few things. He smiled or smirked which was a bit hard with the fake goo still plastered to his skin.

Well better late than never he though.

* * *

She screamed as Harry threw a big handful of the fake jizz in her face. Causing it to go 'splat'.

It did taste very bland and as a connoisseur of such a fine delicacy Tonks felt she could do better.

Harry who had grown accustomed to the strange and generally wonderful things Tonks could do with her body, did not fine it surprising that when her tongue had lengthened and wiped her face clean.

He also did not find it odd when she coughed and almost threw up. He caught a glimpse of a thick white substance coating her lips a moment before she sucked it back down.

She began to mumble and occasionally retch. Words like "too salty" or "not thick enough".

Harry waited patiently. After the time he had seen her urinate through her finger, forming cum in her own mouth from the inside was only an average level of weirdness. He would wait; she hated to be interrupted when she got like this.

* * *

An hour later Tonks reached over for her wand and conjured a glass and filled it with water drinking it down she spat out a small hard black disk and threw it into the bin before having another large drink of water.

Harry made to comment when she pressed two fingers into his mouth. Suddenly his mouth filled with a small amount of liquid. He spat out the substance into his palm and noted it looked even better than before.

"Closest I can make it to actual seminal fluid." She said smiling.

"What is it?"

"I reformed my body into a male and created the whole kit and caboodle where my right lung was. At first I just altered what I started with but I could not get it right so I tried from scratch and well it's male, 93% or so anyway. If I really wanted to I could probably make it fertile but that would need some real trial and error to work out. So I just focused on making the goo side of things."

"Amazing Nym."

"I added a few things and took a few things away. It's the way I like cum to taste. A mix of your taste and mine rolled into one unlimited supply of spunk."

"And the black disk?"

"By-product of doing so many changes. All the waste builds up like toxins in my system. In fact I don't have to go to the toilet if I don't want. I can simply have my body break down every bit of food and waste, absorb every nutrient and every drop of water and presto a black disc."

"And how did you learn this?" He asked placing a knowing look on his face. Raising one eyebrow.

"Well when I was younger I always needed to go to the toilet so one day I just closed off my… you get the idea. It built up and I was in the middle of class when it felt like I was going to vomit. So I told my body to break it down and it did. But I still had the left overs my body could not process like metals and stuff that's not natural. If I have too much water in my body I can simply sweat it out, go to the toilet or etc."

"Once again amazing my dear."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled.

Without warning she opened her palm and shot a massive load of the goo all over him (from her finger tips).

"That's for reading my mind. Auror standard occlumency you know."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Rubbing the material all over her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Molly was a bit annoyed. No one had come down for breakfast. When she had gone to rouse them she found all the doors sealed and warded for silence.

The library was also sealed up. Hermione/Ginny's room was open and empty the beds not slept in. Ron's room was a mess but empty. Remus's room was immaculate but empty also.

She checkled the vacant rooms but they were as she had left them.

Unable to get anyone (not even Ron which was very unusual) she had stormed downstairs and began making breakfast into packed meals. After waiting an additional half hour she had returned to the burrow.

* * *

Harry was the first one down after having a shower. He noted that the kitchen bench was littered with shrunken and sealed meals. Tonks had joined him shortly after finishing her own shower. She had also checked on ginny who was now walking down the stairs bowlegged.

She smiled at harry and went over to a meal with her name on it. When she touched it it opened up and reasised, heated and ready she dug in.

Harry and tonks followed suite and watched the paraded of the other house oicupants enter. Remus walked in with hermoine.

Hermoine looked like a steamroller had driven over her. Her hair was a mess and her makeup had run. But she wore a smile on her face, until she sat down and cringed. Ron was the last to join them.

Harry had no idea where he had been hiding but he had not been in his room as he had checked as he had come down.

The conversation turned to what everyone would be doing that day.

Ron suggested they go have a game of Quidditch with the Twins and the other male Weasley's at the burrow. Ginny stated she was going to go with them but would not be able to join them because her back was killing her.

Tonks mentioned something about needing to head into work and Hermione said she was not feeling all the best and was going to rest. Remus had offered to perform a healing spell again but she had stated to him that it was not for that reason.

* * *

The Dursley's had to pay.

Tonks had been discussing the matter with Hermione over breakfast. Harry had forbidden anyone from killing the last remaining fragments of his family and had made it clear he did not wish to find they had been magiced to a faraway land either.

Tonk had proposed they head over after breakfast while Harry was off Quidditching with Ron and the rest. They had no plan in mind and the end result was to simply cause humiliation with minor non-permanent grievous bodily harm.

So when Harry and the boys all left, Tonks grabbed Hermione and apperated them to across the road from 4 privet drive.

Under a disillusionment charm cast by Tonks they spied on the 3 Dursley's.

Petunia was in the kitchen making a cake. Vernon was reading the paper in the lounge and Dudley was preparing to go out for the day.

An idea came to Hermione and she quickly whispered it to Tonks.

Tonks smiled and apperated them away to prepare.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

As Dudley was walking through the park towards the arcade he noticed a rather cute looking girl seated on a park bench. Ever the gentleman he had to introduce himself.

Waddling over he coughed to catch her attention before...

"Stuff it doughboy I am not interested in what you have to say, so piss off."

Dudley was in love. She had the voice of an angel. He looked her over more closer. She had long dirty blonde hair rather sizable tits hidden below a low cut blouse and denim jeans.

He moved closer unperturbed "I'm Dudley and I run this area. What's you name? Never seen you here before."

The girl closed the book and stared at the mini-whale "Do you have fat in your ears or are you just normally this dense. It's bad enough that on my day off I came to this place I definitely do not want to have to put up with you."

Dudley smiled "Awa come on, would you like me to show you around?"

The girl signed and resumed reading. Dudley couldn't the help himself and wanted to touch her. He moved into her personal space and clasped her to him in a kind of hug a monster would perform in a b-grade movie.

The girl didn't scream didn't even make to leave his embrace. Instead she sighed and whispered in his ear.

"You shouldn't have done that now Neville is going to kill you."

Dudley, not the brightest of boys knitted his brow in thought. "Who's Neville?"

"That would be me.." a voice said from behind him.

Dudley turned sand caught a glimpse of a skinny rather gangly teen before he went flying through the air and smashed through a tree half a kilometre away.

* * *

From her hidey hole Tonks and Hermione watched the encounter. When Neville had super punched Dudley in the face Tonks whipped out a piece of parchment and finalised the report.

In essence is read:

_Time Date Location. Blah, blah, blah._

_Witnessed a muggle (Unknown) assault a witch (Luna Lovegood) was about to interceded when the witch's boyfriend (Neville Longbottom) used a bludgeoning hex to separate muggle from witch. No serious damage was done to muggle._

_Underage use of magic in front of muggle was justifiable and muggle's memory was wiped clean by myself._

_N. Tonks_

_Senior Auror – Off duty._

Tonks sent the report off instantly by twirling her wand over it 3 times. It vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the aurors office. Stopping the team that was just about to leave and investigate.

* * *

It had been Hermione's idea to invite Neville and Luna out. Though they never told them why. Hermione had used a dab of lust potion spray on Dudley who became infatuated with the first female he saw. Tonks had just left Luna and had taken Neville with her to get some food when she had made out they had suddenly forgotten to ask what drink Luna had wanted.

Luna who at time was safeguarding a park bench they were going to eat at and was also looking out for Hermione who was still supposedly coming. The park bench just happened to be right along Dudley's path.

Neville had run back just as things were happening. Tonks and Hermione had regrouped and had watched from the tree line.

Hermione though it poetic that they had just manipulated the two greatest manipulators at Hogwarts into unknowingly doing what Hermione and Tonks had both promised Harry not to.

Walking over to Luna and Neville, Tonks and Hermione could not help but spill the beans. Luna remained her calm non-serious self but Neville's face changed from embarrassment, anger then suddenly to an all-out smile.

It was at that moment that Tonks and Hermione each felt a hand clasp their shoulder. Looking behind them they realised why Neville was suddenly smiling. Harry's head was floating.

With a swish, the invisibly cloak opened and he stood there in normal muggle clothes.

He did not look happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Harry had been concerned something was up. Tonks had told him she had to head into work but he had not seen her get a message or firecall nor put on her blue robes. As he was leaving with Ron via the floo he had seen Hermione chatting with the waylaid Auror and finally assured himself something was not right. So after arriving at the burrow he hung around for a little while then headed back to Grimmauld place.

There he wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and watched them apperate away. Unable to follow in similar method he knew only of two places they would be heading where a floo could not readily reach. One was Tonks' apartment which had been disconnected due to not paying her bills.

The other was privet drive. He choose the later knowing that if it was the former he had no way of reaching it. He flooed to Mrs Figg's down the streets from 4 Privet drive.

Apologising for disturbing her, he had caught a glimpse as they turned invisible. He followed them by sound using his fire bolt ro hover above the ground at about 3 foot behind them. When they apperated again he had caught wind of enough to know what was going to happen and so hovered over 4 Privet drive for about a an hour. Tonks apperated back near the door and had put Hermione under a illusion that she was a shrub. Tonks then walked into the park. Harry had watched at Hermione had sprayed Dudley with the potion then followed him until he had encounter Luna.

He almost gave himself away when Neville had clobbered his cousin (very hard to keep from laughing). When Hermione and Tonks had spilled the beans he had landed behind them, put on his most serious face and revealed himself.

Neville saw him first.

* * *

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Harry said moving his hands down to their behinds.

"Did I not make it clear, not to harm my cousin or his family?"

Hermione started to speak but was silence by a sharp slap on her arse.

"But we didn't Harry, magical oath bound we caused no harm to befall him"

"Truth, Harry we never laid a hand on him" Tonks added and received a similar slap to her ass.

Harry smiled to himself and marvelled at how ingenious the to of them had been. Since it all came down to Neville's potential action then the oath held. Trying a different tact he turns to the other present.

"G-day Luna, Neville pleasure to see you this fine day." Harry said as if nothing had happened and he had just seen them.

"Well we were just heading for some lunch but all this activity has made me lose my appetite." Neville replied

"I'm sorry to hear that old chum, here have Hermione as apologies for putting you off your meal."

Harry pushed her forward and she fell into Neville's surprisingly strong arms "Much obliged Harry, but I cannot accept such a fine gift for such trivial an issue."

Harry smiled "Not at all, not at all Neville I insist you use her however you desire. But be mindful she is quite disobedient and wilful."

"If that is the case I'm sure Luna would not mind spending the day with you so long as I have her back for the night to try out your lovely trinket."

"I would not mind at all" Luna said walking to Harry's side and looping her arm in his.

"Do you have a means of transport home Nev? I'd hate to leave you stranded in this shithole."

"Not to worry at all, I have just sent word to Remus. He will come pick us up and take us back to the 'birds nest'."

"Excellent, well cheerio"

He grabbed Tonks and whispered the address he wanted. She nodded and side along apperated them.

* * *

Neville had a total wait of just 5 minutes before a slightly put out Remus arrived. He had gotten the message from Neville via a coin spell (like the DA coins) but had been in the process of readying for the new moon.

Neville had said he was stranded and needing a lift for 2. Expecting Luna he found Hermione standing beside him with an extremely worried look on her face.

"Ah Remus thank you for coming."

"That's ok, were to?"

"The 'birds nest' please."

"Sure."

Remus took their hands.

"Oh and Remus I have a little something for you for your troubles."

Neville turned to look at Hermione, using his free hand to finger her tight anus.

* * *

Harry and crew arrived at Tonks' flat.

It was dark and dingy, the windows blacked out for sleeping in the day.

He dragged Tonks into the bedroom throwing her onto the perpetually unmade bed.

"Luna" He called.

The blonde came into the room with her happy go lucky smile once again on her face.

"Would you please entertain my future wife while I run some errands?"

"Certainly Harry. To what degree?"

"Oh, the usual, gibbering mess. She won't be dominated no matter what you do it's not in her nature. But she enjoys pain."

Luna walked over and grabbed Tonks by the chin forcing the Auror to look her in the face.

"I have not had one of those for a long time" she said with a gleeful smile.

Harry left the room and went to the kitchen. As he selected a portkey from the oven he heard the ripping of clothes and a shout from Tonks.

"OH GOD SAVE ME!"

Harry touched the spatula and was whisked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

He reappeared at the burrow. Walking to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was hard at work. Cleaning up the lunch dishes.

"Oh your back Harry. Feeling better."

He had told her he had suddenly felt unwell and had gone home to rest.

"Not really, I will later I know."

"That's good to hear, why don't you go join the others."

"Where are they?"

"Out at the lake. Using broom it's a 5 minute flight southwest or an hours walk. They didn't take the brooms so they must have wanted to stop at the muggle ice cream parlour along the way."

"Oh so when are you expecting them back?"

"Around dusk."

"Good, good."

Harry walked around the counter and moved up behind the older woman. She wore a pink frilly apron but only a sun or day dress underneath.

He moved closer and pressed his growing erection against her arse.

She startled and brushed back against him enlisting a moan from his mouth.

"Harry, you realise I'm a married woman."

"Of course, but then why did your husband trade me access to you in exchange for Muggle tech?"

"Because he's an obsessed, overly potent, virile husband that knows I will crawl back into his be regardless of who my lover was even the boy who lived. Love does that."

"I know the feeling, I'd do anything for Tonks. Anything."

Harry ground into her again.

"But right now I want you on the kitchen bench."

He lifted her dress bottom and pulled down her granny panties.

Not willing to wait any longer he pulled down his pants and pushed into her warm slit.

She groaned and grabbed onto the other edge of the kitchen counter.

He began thrusting faster. After so many children she had the loosest pussy than any he ever had.

He lifted her up full onto the bench and knelt behind continuing his thrusts.

* * *

The clock chimed and Arthur came through the floo.

"Oh hello Harry, hello dear." He said waiving at them "Just got a new phone-book but I cannot seem to make it dial like the one connect to the wall. Oh well I guess I will figure it out. Have fun."

He walked out to his shed only to reappear.

"Oh harry lad, be a good boy and loosen her arse for me, she's been tighter than a mouse trap and you opened her up so well last time."

He walked out again.

Molly looked at Harry over her shoulder and said "You heard the man stretch it out."

"yes mam."

Harry pulled out and pushed against her other entrance (or exit). Going slowly for she was tighter than a miser but he'd have her sorted out soon enough.

* * *

Ron was the first in the door for dinner. He saw his mother slumped up against the stove.

"Mum, you look exhausted you've got to stop pushing yourself"

"Yeah Ron you may be right. I'll just sit and rest..."

She sat on a stool near the sink and cringed.

"On second thoughts I'm going to lie down. Dinner is in the oven."

Molly walked out with a slight limp.

Ron dashed over to see what was cooking and slipped on the floor. Oil or grease must have been spilled for it covered the ground and had also spilled onto some laundry mum must have been doing.


End file.
